


Two Hearts

by anonymous_fanwriter



Series: Iced Coffee [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_fanwriter/pseuds/anonymous_fanwriter
Summary: Yay!  Finally finished this one.  It TOOK FOREVER...  Several rewrites.  I nearly put myself in a coma, or at least if felt like it.  I just wanted to beat my head against the wall.  Thanks for everyone's patience and the next chapter will be posted at the normal time and spot.  Have a great day and stay safe everyone!





	Two Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Finally finished this one. It TOOK FOREVER... Several rewrites. I nearly put myself in a coma, or at least if felt like it. I just wanted to beat my head against the wall. Thanks for everyone's patience and the next chapter will be posted at the normal time and spot. Have a great day and stay safe everyone!

“Katie”, the man purred into her ear.Kuzan's heart felt as if he had been constantly running that day.The pounding of the organ reached his ears but the curly haired officer pushed the sensation into the back of his mind.Now was the time to focus on what the marine had set out for.

 

"Huh", she labored between heaving gasps.The young woman paused to swallow hard and lick her dry lips.Copper orbs watched as her tantalizing caress moistened her bottom lip. 

 

The officer leaned down before laying a cherub kiss under her chin.His thin lips traced the structure to the lobe of her ear.A lustful exhale broke free from her tiny form.Like music to his own ears, the man was encouraged to continue. Superb primal hands slipped down and forced their way under her rear before the strong hooks clasped over each cheek.A rock hard grip massaged deep into the muscle groups. 

 

Katie's reaction was expected.The brunette's head arched back as her pelvis pushed up and into his own.Her moistened treasure soaked more of his pants; coating it in her pooled honey.Kuzan's hardened pulsating bulge flinched.Another masculine cry left him.His own instincts thrashed back forcing her legs to spread further apart.

 

Now the admiral found himself wedged between silky thighs.Sitting up quickly on his own heels, he released an uneven breath and the grip on her taut heart shaped rear.Thick fingers traveled up on the underside of both legs before guiding her left leg upward.Thin lips danced over feathery soft skin.A smoldering tongue whipped out to catch a bit of flesh caught between his appendages.He felt Katie tremble.Again her eyes were closed and this time her delicate hands had slipped over her pale mounds of fragrant flesh.

 

“Are you alright”, he asked in a deep rumbling voice after lowering her leg back down at his hip.Thick strong thumbs hooked the waist band of his pants and began slipping them off, revealing a massive twitching hood.

 

“I need you to answer me”, Kuzan nearly commanded in a calm tone after a brief pause.“Tell me you’re fine…”, the marine breathed as he was able to kick off the rest of the fabric.His superb strength on full display.Every scar, every ripple of muscle flexing under taut smooth flesh for her eyes to gaze upon but alas Katie had her eyes closed.

 

Kuzan lowered himself.A broad chest pressed against the back of her hands as powerful long arms swooped in and cradled the young woman.The marine leaned into her ear as his body rubbed firmly against her own.The large male could feel goose pimples rush over her skin. 

 

"Katelyn", the officer urged with a smokey tone.Blue eyes fluttered open.Long black lashes taunted his view but he was thrilled to see the brunette soak in his image.Her ears flushed with nearly a purplish hue.It was obvious by the squirming and the deep blush, she found him quite appealing. 

 

Instinctually Katie turned her head before gasping for little bits of air between them."I...I'm fine.Just...", she choked before quietly whimpering.Copper orbs followed the slender neck line down to the crux.The admiral fought every desire not to sink his teeth and leave a mark.The dark wet ringlets taunted his visions forcing him to gaze back up to her angelic face. 

 

"Are you scared", Aokiji asked in a throaty thick tone. 

 

Katie nodded before giving a soft spoken whine."Sorry..." 

 

The man chuckled before shaking his head."It's ok.I completely understand."His assuring tone caused her bottom lip to tremble. 

 

"Are you sure?I have so much going through my head right now...The kissing and teasing for instance.I don't know what I'm doing.I'm not sure if I'm doing any of it right."There was a brief pause as the female took a long jagged breath."I don’t want to stop but I don’t want to give up my dream of being a bride later in life either”, the brunette confessed.Katie's morals were clearly tearing her apart.The sounds of her fretting over her own fears was sobering to a degree. 

 

“Don’t worry”, Kuzan softly whispered into the outer shell of her ear.“I won’t rob you of anything; especially on a bathroom floor..."The admiral wondered why Katie had to appear completely irresistible when she was at her most vulnerable.His smile deepened at the touch of her delicate smooth hands on his cheeks after releasing her swollen bounties. 

 

The officer felt her guide him over to hover over her appendages until he felt the feathery touch of her lips press against his own.The voracious invitation sent chills down his spine.The man's tongue danced and plunged deep into the caverns of her mouth.The seductive sweep made the smaller woman under him whimper between brief pauses. 

 

Knowing Katie wanted this, wanted him, in almost the same way felt as if heaven itself had opened up and his soul was about to leave his body.Like a starved man, the marine mindlessly claimed what he deemed rightfully his now.The nonverbal submission could be felt as the young woman's slender fingers slipped through this curly midnight locks of hair. 

 

Once silken thumbs brushed gingerly over the outer shell of his ears, a virile sound escaped his powerful frame. To feel her soft flesh make contact with his own heated smooth skin,gave a jarring shock straight to his loins.Kuzan couldn't handle the wait any longer.His body was soon going to be in too much agony to move.Leaning back on his heels, long steely arms reached down and snatched the young female.Katie became disoriented and on her feet.Without a single word, she was whisked around to face the opposite direction.

 

"I'm sorry but this is the only way.The steam is getting to be too much", the admiral shamefully admitted. 

 

"What are you...", was all the female could quickly mutter before feeling the course skin of his hand slip over her eyes.A strong thumb traced the seal of her supple bruised lips.Katie was plunged into darkness heightening her sense of touch. 

 

The woman's stomach knotted and fluttered as his right hand slipped down her lithe athletic form.Rough thick fingers hooked into her moist petal.A cry of surprise dislodged deep from her throat before the smaller woman tried to wiggle herself away. 

 

Aokiji could understand the woman's fear but his intent wasn't to invade."Shhh", he hushed in a quick snap.Shaking, the female pressed her rear into his hips to try and escape the large digit that began stretching her entry.She was so tight, the marine thought.He really would have ripped her apart if the man had decided to take this much further. 

 

"I'm just preparing you", he simply whispered into the top of her head. 

 

"For what", Katelyn choked while trying to escape the uncomfortable feeling. 

 

"This...", the man answered.Slowly the officer began running the same finger from her dark haven to the soft petal clasped between weeping lips."So soft", Kuzan labored.Adding more pressure in the quick massage caused a flinch in the young woman.Her backside slapped just above his hardened length.The taunting touch was unintentional but still nearly too much for him. 

 

After ensuring Katie's swollen damp petal had been teased enough to moisten her taught silken thighs, Kuzan reared his torrid extension and plunged between the soaked spot.Slick clear honey allowed him to slip in with ease.The man lifted his finger only to press down and into her sensitive button.Her thighs clamped closer together and the sensation ripped through the wanting shaft.The pleasure nearly kicked the wind out of his lungs.

 

The brunette felt the air leave her chest in a howl of ecstasy.The rhythmic thrusts afterwards caused the excited ripples to tear through the cheeks of her taut rear.The lewd sounds of his pelvis slapping in into her moist skin built from the steam, echoed in the bathroom.Kuzan was going hard and fast.He was unable to fight against the beads of water swelling on his smooth skin and it made the situation much more urgent for him.It took every ounce of strength to fill his lungs as he desperately gasped for precious air. 

 

"I can't", the young woman tried to speak."I can't do this...Too much...It feels", she whined before her body began to stiffen again.The admiral's teasing manhood slipped effortlessly between the lower lips of her moist flower.With every thrust, Katie felt wave after wave of unleashed pleasure as her abused bud swelled.

 

The man felt the hammering of her heart in rhythm of his own.Kuzan sensed another climax building inside the long haired female.Delicate smaller fingers slipping over the top of his own and squeezed tightly. "Endure", the admiral commanded between pants.He wanted them to reach that wild eruption together."I'm almost there", he admitted through light erratic gasps.The sensation of pleasure built to the point he couldn't hold back. 

 

In the last second, Kuzan snatched her hands into his and wrapped his long powerful arms around her upper body.Thin smoldering lips buried into the top of the woman's head.A husky resonating growl of pleasure emitted from the bowels of his chest.The officer's copper orbs clenched shut as the marine pressed as hard as he could without hurting his precious treasure.

 

The straining shaft erupted with thick white ribbons of life coating the tiled floor beneath the two.The explosion of pleasure left little strength left in his already trembling limbs.For a moment, the marine knew what it was like to be a newborn calf. 

 

Leaning forward, Kuzan placed an extended hand on the edge of the porcelain sink.He could hold the both of them up like that for a short bit, at least.Kuzan laid butterfly kisses on the top of the woman's head who nearly slumped over on to the arm still holding the couple together.Clearly, she had climaxed in the white heat of her own rapture. 

 

Knowing both were physically satisfied now, came the sinking feeling of the aftermath.Kuzan let out deep breath before grabbing a nearby hanging towel and tossing the black fabric on the ground to cover the evidence of his spent seed.The man leaned back on his heels once more.The scent of their sex lingered in the steamy air but the admiral didn't mind it.The aroma was proof the event wasn't a dream and Katie, even just for today, was his.

 

The young woman wormed her way around before giving him a gentle peck on the tip of his chin.The brunette's trembling had him worried.It was as if Katie had been a dead leaf in a harsh winter storm.In the back of Kuzan's mind was her injuries that hadn't fully healed yet.The fear sobered him from his drunken lust. 

 

"Are you alright", the admiral asked before pulling her in closer.To feel her heart pounding against his own was charming and delightful. 

 

"Yeah", she hummed before pushing herself away."The steam...You're a devil fruit user.I've been worried about you", a meek whisper slipped from the seal of her lips as the little woman stumbled over to the door. 

 

Copper orbs observed the shy nature of the brunette come into practice as the female snatched up her green towel and wrapped it around her.They had just had a sort of pseudo sex act and yet she was still worried about how he saw her.A stifled chuckle bubbled from the admiral's chest while a smirk tugged at the corner of his lip.Feeling the cool dry air make contact over his taut flesh, allowed him to relax.Kuzan's back rested in a laxed fashion against the tub.He was finding humor in the situation. 

 

Katie returned to the officer's side only to be hooked by a long arm and brought in to feel his lips pressed to her own.Her heart began beating erratically again."How about some help in the shower and then we take a nap?I'm exhausted and you still need to recover", Kuzan suggested. 

 

The young woman nodded without a word.She was spent, exhausted to the point of nearly passing out in the man's arms."Just give me a bit...Please", the female begged.The officer agreed.A long arm reached for the handle and with a little effort and luck, Kuzan turned the water off.Closing his eyes once more, heavy arms wrapped around the bundle in his lap.Katelyn and he both were tired.He could easily wait for the hot water to replenish itself.With a weighty deep sigh, the admiral drifted into a much needed nap.

 

 


End file.
